


Moving like They Do in Babylon

by jamestiqueeriuskirk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angsty Schmoop, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intersex Character, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering, but theyre gods so its okay, unrealistic refractory period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/pseuds/jamestiqueeriuskirk
Summary: Loki clung to his lies: that Thor hated him, that he hated Thor, that neither of them could ever mend what was broken between them; like this, Thor wrenched them away from him, dashed them to pieces, and demanded the truth, if not from Loki’s mouth, at least from his body.





	Moving like They Do in Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> The devil on my shoulder is like "write thorki rimming fics and title them with Leonard Cohen lyrics,"

Thor paused from lavishing kisses upon Loki’s inner thigh. “Can we-“ he faltered. “Can we try something new, tonight?”

Loki eyed him warily. Well, as warily as one could when one was half mad with lust (and poor Loki, since he was, also, already just half mad). “And what sort of adventure do you have in mind for us?”

“I would… use my tongue. On you.”

“I worry for our people.” Thor’s brow furrowed at the seeming non-sequitur, but Loki was quick to show his hand. “You grow stupider each day. We have already done that, and many times.”

He grabbed Thor’s wrist and guided his middle finger into his cunt for emphasis.

Thor groaned at the feeling, so familiar, now, and never diminished in wonderment for it. The tight squeeze made his cock throb, longing to be slotted within, but he must not let himself get distracted.

(Loki often drove him to distraction.)

“I mean…” He trailed off. He knew what he wanted, but not how Loki would react.

Loki caught on to something, though not, it seemed, what Thor was trying to say. Or, if he did, he decided to have his fun tormenting it out of Thor, which was just as likely.

“I am not a mind-reader, no matter what they say about me in your court. You must tell me what you want, else how can I try to give it to you?”

And the suggestion, freely given, that Loki was receptive to his wants, even though he’d known it, already, implicitly, created in him enough of a headrush that he was able to leap.

“Not here, brother.” He drew his finger from Loki’s cunt, lamenting the loss of his heat even as his heart pounded with an anticipation of other rewards. Keeping his other hand around Loki’s cock, as a little gentle persuasion never hurt, he allowed the finger to catch against Loki’s rim. “Here.”

Loki, who had wriggled at the loss of Thor’s finger, stilled most intently.

His face was impassive as he gazed down at Thor.

He much liked it the back way, as a being of two sexes, but he’d never indicated he would want anything like this, and Jane had laughed at Thor when he’d tried it on her, saying she could never take the act seriously, on account of the damned _Twitter memes_.

Loki was, at least, less well-versed in those. Well, he thought, anyway.

The seconds that passed- and they were only seconds, though they felt longer, and the mighty Thor, reduced to a mess by the smallest, human units of time- were agonizing, but the answer was almost more so.

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “Is that not what you were hoping to hear? Why offer, then, Thor? I suggest you leave the tricks to me. You’re no good at them.”

“Didn’t you learn otherwise, writhing on the floor of that hangar bay, back on Sakaar?”

Loki’s expression of open and wary surprise closed off into one of petulant irritation, and, yes, perhaps it was not wise of Thor to bring that up. “I suppose I can expect never to hear the end of it, now that you’ve managed to get the jump on me one, single time.”

And neither the words nor the storm in Loki’s eyes boded well for their night, so Thor did not respond and instead hiked Loki’s legs up over his shoulders, bending his brother near in half so that he could lower his head and kiss him between them.

Loki put up a token resistance. “Do you really think you can placate me with- oh!” He allowed his protesting to die on his Silvertongue when Thor’s own breached his cunt, thrusting in time with each stroke to his cock. He dug his heels into Thor’s back, hard, egging him on as if encouragement could be needed at all.

He could get lost in this, easily, but he did not allow it- slowly he withdrew his tongue and laved Loki’s swollen lips with it, licking from the root of his cock down to his open, dripping cunt, wrenching the most beautiful and terrible cries from Loki with every trip, cries that begged Thor to continue, that kept his cock captive in a hardness that nearly hurt in its insistency.

Loki clutched at Thor’s hair with one desperate hand, as best he could manage given how short it now was, grinding Thor’s face into his cunt. His other closed around Thor’s own, still sailing up and down on his cock, and his breath hitched until it was a whine more than an exhale when their fingers tangled together there.

He was close, Thor knew, to one or the other climax, and he slowed his hand and stilled his tongue. The whine became a warning growl. Oh, Loki, Thor thought, pressing an easy grin against his thigh. He complained when Thor began, and now he complained when Thor stopped. He was just never satisfied.

It was a labor to take his hand from Loki’s cock- both because Loki fought to keep it there and because Thor himself did, warring against his own intentions, his body singing out for contact even as his mind planned further things- but he did so, and brought a hand each to Loki’s thighs, spreading him out wide for Thor’s attentions.

Loki drew in a shivering breath, eyes glued to Thor’s face the minute he dared to look up.

“Get on with it, then,” Loki rasped, as if begging for mercy.

Thor wasn’t like Loki, wasn’t cruel, and didn’t need telling twice.

He gripped Loki’s thighs tight, ready to maneuver him roughly, if the need arose, or just keep him anchored in place, still and defenseless against Thor’s ministrations, so that he would not seek to pull back, and dove in with his tongue.

Loki flinched at his first lick, not a sincere effort to shy away, but an unconscious attempt to retreat from what his body registered as physically strange and his mind registered as a threatening display of kind, forgiving affection, worth putting up a wall against.

“Relax,” Thor rumbled against his brother’s cunt, letting his breath tease him before he returned to swirl his tongue against his asshole.

The sound Loki made at the contact was positively wretched, like Thor was torturing it out of him, and, in a way, he was: Thor was sure, in this moment, there could be no doubt in his brother’s mind, the matter of Thor’s forgiveness not at all ambiguous. Loki clung to his lies: that Thor hated him, that he hated Thor, that neither of them could ever mend what was broken between them; like this, Thor wrenched them away from him, dashed them to pieces, and demanded the truth, if not from Loki’s mouth, at least from his body.

But, tonight, both seemed inclined to give it to him. Loki’s hands, unable to find purchase in Thor’s hair, fisted the sheets beneath him, and when he threw his head back, neck bared, chest arched above the bed, his mouth fell open, and though the verbalizations that fell out were nonsensical, they spurred Thor on further. They were raw, and unfiltered, nothing like Loki’s carefully curated, selective apologies and promises, designed to be slipped out of, if it became advantageous for Loki to do so. This was his brother’s version of honesty, and Thor drove still more of it out of him once he breached him with his tongue, gently, like he might break, and, though he’d had greater things than Thor’s tongue inside him, he might.

Thor withdrew his tongue, licked Loki in a broad stripe, and then dipped it back in, again and again, cycling through the two.

As elsewhere, Loki was vocal in bed, but Thor had never heard from him such sounds, and when he chanced a glance up at him, he found him watching him most intently, one hand fisting his cock tight, stroking himself to the sight of Thor there between his legs.

“Brother,” Loki moaned, caught.

Without pausing, Thor closed his hand around Loki’s to guide him to his release.

His cunt was so wet that Thor met no resistance when he slipped two thick fingers inside to crook against his inner walls, and that was it for Loki.

Loki came, choking on a sob.

Thor continued to thrust in and out with his tongue until their joined hands had wrung every bit of Loki’s spend from his cock, and Loki stilled his hand.

Thor thought he could come himself, just like that: follow Loki over the edge led by nothing but the way he clenched tight around Thor’s fingers with the tremors of each of his own orgasm’s aftershocks, but Loki had a different idea. He leaned down, still out of breath, and kissed Thor, hard, winding his arms under Thor’s armpits and jerking him up to his level.

Now chest to heaving chest with Loki, Thor nestled between his legs. His cock was an ache, throbbing its demand for attention, and when it made contact with Loki’s hip, then dragged through the seed on his taut stomach as Loki maneuvered him to his liking, Thor gasped.

At the sound, Loki’s cock twitched with renewed interest.

And then they were both scrambling, in sync, for the vial of fine oil in the chest of drawers beside the bed, both consumed with the same thought, the same lust, the same goal.

Loki reached it first, and he uncorked it, but held it out for Thor to do the honors. Loki loved to feel split open by Thor, and liked to feel his fingers inside him almost as much as he liked to feel his cock.

Thor coated a finger, liberally, and eased it inside Loki. He quickly followed it with another; his earlier work had left Loki loose and open, and his ass demanded more of Thor.

Thor was very happy to give it to him; he stretched Loki out on three of his fingers, enjoying the way Loki’s eyes rolled back in his head with each thrust, and feeling triumph that Loki had been worked back to full hardness by his fingers. His cock, framed in the dark hair above his swollen cunt, curved against his stomach, much rosier than the pale skin there, made a pretty picture, indeed, and Thor could stand it no longer.

He pulled his fingers free, sat back on his haunches, and took himself in a slick palm, greasing himself up to take Loki. His own touch made his hips stutter.

Properly oiled, he settled back between Loki’s legs, but, before he could thrust inside, Loki flipped their positions and sank down onto Thor halfway and then all the way.

It was Thor’s turn to cry out, finally, as Loki seated himself fully, taking all of Thor’s cock up into him. When their hips finally rested flush, Loki joined Thor with a high wail that Thor thought, for a moment, impossibly, might shatter the porthole, or even the hull, itself, and suck them both out into space to perish together.

But that didn’t happen, of course, and Thor put his hands to Loki’s waist, not moving him- for Loki was doing that on his own- just holding tight to Loki as he rode him into the mattress. With each of Thor’s thrusts up into him, Loki’s cock bobbed, and his cunt left a wet kiss on Thor’s groin every time he slammed his hips down to meet his brother’s.

Thor moved one hand, still slick with the oil from before, and trailed it to Loki’s cock, which he then took up, jerking slowly. Loki coiled around him and clung tight, a death grip on Thor’ shoulders as he rocked into his touch. Thor twisted his wrist, speeding up his strokes until Loki spilled into his hand.

And Loki kissed him, like a man starved, and Thor responded in kind. They drank deep, each of them unable to get his fill of the other, and it was understandable, given the events of the night, how Loki’s deft tongue became artless, but not so much that he lost the ability to ask of Thor what he wanted.

“Finish inside me of me, brother,” Loki pleaded- though he, probably, would have wanted to call it a command- against Thor’s lips, his voice little more than a harsh exhale. “Please.”

Thor didn’t need telling twice. He grabbed Loki by his hips again, and leveraged him back onto the bed, bracing himself above him to drive inside, deeply and repeatedly. Loki took to the new position, spreading his trembling legs wide for Thor and wrapping them tight around his pistoning hips, a clear warning, though Thor did not need one, not to pull out.

Thor eased a finger into Loki’s cunt, which immediately spasmed, drenching them both in the torrent of its orgasm, and Thor pressed his forehead to Loki’s, and then his lips to Loki’s, as he followed close behind, spilling deep within his brother’s body, locked in place by Loki’s legs.

Even once Thor’s hips stilled within him and Thor parted their kiss, Loki seemed reluctant to unlatch from his brother, even only just to let Thor flop down beside him.

Thor knew, though Loki would not- maybe could not, at least not yet- admit to it, that Loki wanted everything of Thor.

And, if there were such thing as a limit to what Thor was willing to give him, he’d want beyond that, and Thor would let him take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the inappropriate social media joke, I have to get my giggles out before I can write smut.
> 
>  
> 
> [Thotki.tumblr.com](https://thotki.tumblr.com)


End file.
